Naruto: Legend of the Frozen Sand
by Kentoushi87
Summary: Suna and Kiri, two villages that have had conflict for years. Each one striving to survive in the shinobi world. Enter Naruto Namikaze... the only shinobi to ever be raised by two seperate hidden villages, he will become the master of both water and wind.
1. Nocturne of the crying Ice

**AN: I began this fic after I took down ****Tulips and Roses****, and yes I know a lot of my fans were upset by that. However I feel this fic will be much better than that. I am going to give Naruto a form of bloodline in this fic, as well as making the age that he and everyone else become genin fourteen. The pairing has been decided and NO this will not be a Harem. Also for further note I HATE SAKURA… anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure these are The Great Five shinobi villages scattered throughout the nations. Kiri is located in the Land of Water, as such their shinobi specialize in water based jutsu, the village itself is actually on a small island isolated from the rest of the nations, located on the main continent. Suna can be found in the Land of Wind surrounded by a wide range of desert, due to the harsh conditions of the desert, shinobi from this hidden village are often able to function effectively in any weather. Konoha is by far the largest hidden village, it is home to a wide variety of skills as well as kekkai genkai, and this village is accustomed to peace although their shinobi are skilled and always taught to "look underneath the underneath". Kumo is one of the wavering hidden villages, due to the high peak terrains it would be difficult to invade, however it is also difficult to retrieve and exchange information with such a village, the shinobi of this village specialize in electrical jutsu. Iwa, not much is known about the Stone village, however its' forces have been weakened since The Great Shinobi war when the recently deceased Yondaime Hokage slaughtered more than half of their forces on his own, as such the village has declared peace with all other hidden villages, it is suspected that the territory is full of caves, mountains, and barren land. 

Each Hidden Village's strength is based on not only the number of shinobi, but the skills, clans, and missions gifted upon said villages. Once every six months a meeting is held between the five Kage's in order to discuss certain political views between their villages.

At this moment one of the most important Kage meetings in history was currently taking place. This meeting regarding the upcoming generation of future shinobi and kunoichi alike. However the actual topic regarded one infant in particular, one that could very well shift the balance of power in the villages. One Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, and vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it had been only two months since the sealing of the demon fox and already multiple assassination attempts had been made, using the surname Uzumaki was pointless if he could not be safe within his own village.

"My fellow Kage's, I ask you today not as shinobi, not as leader's, but as friends and human beings… It has become apparent to me that young Naruto will not be safe within the walls of Konoha, and although it goes against the wishes of the late Yondaime Hokage… I believe that having the boy raised in a different hidden village would be much better for him." The Sandaime of Konoha, Sarutobi spoke gravely as he for once pulled the ever present pipe out of his mouth and placed it in the inner pocket of his Kage robes.

"While Iwa would greatly benefit from the boy… I think we all know what would happen the second the shinobi of Iwa learned of his name." The Tsuchikage sighed heavily, although he harbored anger towards the late Minato Namikaze, this was a child they were talking about, an innocent that had done no wrong and he could not put the boy in harms way.

Nods of agreement flew around the table. "Kumo is out of the question as well, our numbers are dwindled, and our civilians are becoming hostile…I fear rebellion." The Raikage's eyes took on a thoughtful look as he tipped his hat down, covering his face. "I apologize Sarutobi-san, there is not much that can be done."

"There is no need, I understand your situation and if you need Konoha will offer its support in anyway needed… however that leaves only Kiri and Suna as possible homes for young Naruto." Sarutobi glanced over at the two remaining Kage's.

The Yondaime Kazekage bit his lip, his eyes narrowed. "It would be… both problematic and beneficial for Suna to raise the child. His strength will undoubtedly be great, and truly help any village he is raised in…yet, my son Gaara recently became the host for Shukaku, I fear if they were to grow up and become out of control, the civilian's relationship with the shinobi population would become strained." He paused rubbing his temple. "Still, I fear that Gaara will grow up alone, Chiyo put the most basic of seals on the boy…and it may be possible that Shukaku would have some influence over him, perhaps a friend…would be beneficial."

Sarutobi sighed inwardly, the Yondaime Kazekage was a well respected man, and it was obvious that the man saw Naruto as a potential weapon, rather than a human child, just like he did his own son. On the other hand the shinobi from Suna were all in the upper rankings, due to only the best being able to excel, having the boy raised their would indeed make him powerful.

"What of you Mizukage-san?" Sarutobi asked the blue robed man, whom he held in high regard, not only for his power, but his insight as well.

"Hmm, I have no quarrels of taking the boy under my wing; the boy's Kekkai Genkai will allow him to take on a second elemental affinity depending on the conditions he is used to being around, if we are correct in our assumption that his natural affinity will be wind, he will be able to combine affinities." Bringing his fist to his lips in thought, the Mizukage continued. "There are many capable teachers that would be able to help the boy as well… yes I do believe the boy will do fine despite the financial problems occurring throughout the nation…"

The Kazekage glared at the Rokudaime Mizukage, his eyes hard. "If it is indeed true that the boy holds a wind affinity it would make more sense for him to come to Suna so he may harness this ability to his full potential! There are no wind users in Kiri!" He argued, turning to the Sandaime Hokage. "If we allow him to be raised in Kiri the boy will be of little use should he prove to have a wind affinity."

"Hmm, that is true… both options are hindering, as well as beneficial…what do you two propose we do?" Sarutobi asked, pulling out his pipe and sticking it in the corner of his mouth. _'Two options…what to do…'_

"I… have a proposition; it would not only be of great benefit to the boy, but to the village alliance as well." The Mizukage smiled and nodded to himself as he spoke. "We will be unable to find out what the boys affinity will be until he is old enough to properly mold chakra, I will take the boy and train him myself as my apprentice when he is of the age when we can determine what affinity the boy has, if it is indeed wind… I will send the boy to Suna for a year to train, from then on every year we send the boy back and forth between Kiri and Suna to train."

The Kazekage pursed his lips tightly in thought. "It is indeed doable, however…" He paused, his gaze suddenly turning to the Hokage. "We would be doing you a large favor for this… I expect we will receive some form of compensation."

Sarutobi sighed, though the smile that crept onto his face was a grateful one. "Yes, yes, of course… in return for taking care of young Naruto and training him… I will redirect one third of all A-rank and one fifth of all S-rank mission Konoha recieves to Kiri and Suna." Taking a puff from his pipe, Sarutobi's gaze crossed over the Kazekage and Mizukage. "Is this acceptable?"

"Indeed." Was the reply from both Kage's.

"Very well then, however when Naruto turn's fifteen, he will be given a choice of what village he wishes to live in agreed?" Sarutobi asked, not only the two Kage's, but all the Kage's present.

Nods were his only reply.

"Well then… this meeting is adjourned, see you all in six months time, I will have one of my trusted Jounin's take young Naruto to Kiri as soon as possible…"

And with that the five shadows of their villages disbanded.

'_Live well…Naruto.'_

* * *

Seven Year Later, Kirigakure

A young blonde boy with wild, spiky hair, brilliant cerulean eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks, ran through the streets of the Hidden Mist Village. He adorned a pure white haori along with sky blue hakama pants; on his feet were wooden geta sandals which had metal plating on the bottom.

Normally he was a cheerful and bright young boy, often he could be seen in the training grounds, being ordered and directed by the Mizukage in various taijutsu exercises and chakra control techniques, or being taught under the tutelage of Zabuza Momochi in the arts of the sword. However today his cheerful smile was replaced with a worried frown, his eyes were narrowed and his breathing was quick and shallow as he worked his way through the crowd of civilians who also had grave looks on their faces.

Last night in the dead silence, the Seven Swordsman of the Mist attempted to pull of a coup d'état and take over the village. The attempt had failed and the seven were forced to disband and spread out, however the Mizukage had been gravely injured and was said to be in critical condition.

"Mizukage-sama!" Naruto called out as he burst into the private hospital wing used for high ranking shinobi. The sight before him was not what he expected however, the Mizukage sat up from the hospital bed, smiling as his apprentice approached.

"Naruto-kun… what a pleasant surprise this is." He spoke cheerfully, his slightly wrinkled face turned bright although to Naruto it seemed a little forced.

Naruto glanced at the only nurse in the room, his eyebrows rose up in question as he turned to look back at his sensei, who only had medical wrap around his chest and left shoulder. "Why aren't you more hurt, you went up against six of the seven swordsmen?" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

The Mizukage gave a chuckle at this, his slightly wrinkled face turned up in a smile. "That's all you can say, I am Mizukage for a reason you brat… more importantly you are alright… Kisame went after you and you survived, how did you get away?" He asked, standing up from his bed and moving over to his young charge.

The young blonde seemed to brighten a bit at this, his eyes though, held a look of mystery and confusion. "It was amazing! I was out by the river, and he came at me… I didn't even know when I realized that he wasn't joking around… but he was about to catch me with Samehada, when I brought my hands up and a spike of ice flew up from the river and pierced him… he was a bunshin though, but I don't know what type cause he more dissolved than dispersed like any form of bunshin I've seen…" Naruto's eyes suddenly drifted back up to the Mizukage's. "How did it happen though?"

"Ice… so it is wind and water." The Mizukage whispered, sighing softly. "Very well Naruto, follow me…"

With a curious expression the young jinchuuriki followed his mentor back to his office. "Naruto... what I am about to tell you does not leave this room understand?"

Naruto blinked as he closed the door behind him, moving over to the desk and sitting down in the guest chair. "Hai…" He nodded slightly, interested in whatever he was about to hear.

A grave sigh broke the pregnant silence that had been present only moments before, giving the beginning to the Mizukage's speech. "Naruto… do you remember what I told you about kekkai genkai?"

Naruto nodded slowly, confused as to what a bloodline would have to do with him.

"Seven years ago… a rare bloodline was said to have died out, this bloodline gave a person the ability to adapt to their surroundings, and be able to contain and combine two elemental affinities…" Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation.

"I thought it was impossible for any one person to have more than one elemental affinity!" The blonde exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his seat now.

Smiling at the lessons he had taught the boy sinking in, the Mizukage nodded. "Hai… in normal circumstances such a feat is impossible, however this kekkai genkai developed around half a century ago… it all depended on what element the person spent the most time around, whatever element that happened to be would become a natural second affinity, what has been found however is that every person to ever house this bloodline had their first natural affinity as wind."

"You can't be implying that…" The young boy trailed off, his mind working a million miles a minute as he digested this new information.

Nodding, the Mizukage continued. "Hai… you are the last remaining person to have this ability, taking the affinities of wind and water to take control of a sub element…ice." Pausing, the leader of Kiri broke out into a small smile. "Coincidentally… there was a clan in this land that also had the ability to control ice naturally, unfortunately… as far as I know they were wiped out as well; however I do posses a scroll containing a list of their customized jutsus."

Naruto jumped out of his seat at this, his eyes sparkling with anticipation and his lips turned up into his trademark foxy grin. "You're gonna teach me their jutsu!" He cried out, always interested in learning anything relevant to jutsu. However his grin faded when his mentor shook his head n decline.

"No, I am unable to perform their jutsu, plus they would require almost complete control over both wind and water… no for the next year, we will be devoting every hour of daylight to helping you master control over the element of water."

Tilting his head in confusion, the blonde seven year old asked. "What about wind… how am I going to learn that?"

A small smirk was the initial thing that crossed the Kage's lips. "Oh do not worry… rest assured that you will be taught to control the wind... but not until you have control over water… now, let us go… we have only a year to teach you what most cannot learn in a decade." He said, motioning for the boy to tag along as he exited his office.

'_I can only hope the Kazekage won't be too upset with me, keeping the boy longer than the initial agreement.'_ The Mizukage glanced out of the corner of his eye at the young boy that walked beside him towards the training grounds, not only his protégé, not only his student, but the closest thing he would ever have, and ever care for…as a son.

* * *

**AN: Gah, not anywhere near as good as I hoped it would start out, but eh its a prologue, please tell me if i get any translations wrong or if you see any spelling errors, which i know there are. Anyways I hope you guys like it, I**** would very much appreciate any advice, criticism, and words of encouragement. Please don't flame, it's a waste of my time and yours. Anyways I'm out, till next time!**

**Also if anyone knows a good japanese translation site, I would very much appreciate it if you would email it to me, I WON'T be able to continue this story till a good one is found, the ones I find all redirect the translation into Kanji and I can't really use that. **

**REVIEW, the buttons right there! You know you wanna push it!!!**


	2. Bolero of dead mist

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.**

**

* * *

**

_One Year Later_

It rained hard that morning… villagers and shinobi alike gathered around the large stone monument in the middle of the village. Each person was dressed in the traditional black clothing worn at the funeral of shinobi, and each person held the same look of depression as they looked down at the memorial… and the silent blonde boy who was standing directly in front of it.

'_Why didn't you tell me… we could have done something, anything, looked for a cure… it's my fault…if you had just stayed in the hospital and rested…' _Naruto's thoughts were drowned out by the infernal rain that would not cease, there were no tears in the whiskered boy's eyes, nor was there any indication that said tears would ever flow, only a grave look of depression and regret were present in the dulled eyes of the ex-cheerful blonde the villagers and shinobi of Kiri had grown to care for.

"We will never forget the sacrifices, the effort, or the bravery that Toushiro Hansuke presented and showed for this village… and while his death was tragic he would not want us to be discouraged, death is a part of life… especially in the life of shinobi… he would want us to pick up the broken pieces of our hearts and mend them… so that they may still beat strong with the pride of our village, and we will do this for him… for Toushiro, the greatest Mizukage this village has ever seen!" Council member Hiroki, a man with short black hair spoke with an underlying tone of sadness in his voice; it was a great effort on his part to show strength in this time of depression.

It was not long before the villagers began to disperse, returning to their homes or jobs, soon after the shinobi followed suit, they rain had began to lessen as well. It continued until Naruto was the only one left, drenched from head to toe, still staring down at the grave of the man who he regarded as his father. _'Damn you… seven swordsmen…'_

"Naruto?"

The blonde barely turned his head, when his eyes landed on Hiroki, he sighed. "Hiroki-san… what is it?" Naruto asked, his voice monotone and barely audible.

"You're mentioned in Toushiro's will… you are requested to come to the reading." Hiroki replied as he turned and walked back into the Mizukage tower.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded, following behind Hiroki with the same emotionless expression, he vaguely noted that there was no one on the streets _'How long was I standing there?'_. "So… I suppose you are next in line for Mizukage, correct?" Naruto knew that Hiroki and Toushiro had trained together throughout their childhood.

"It's entirely possible, now go on." He motioned, pushing Naruto through the doors. "I have things to attend to in the village."

With a nod as Hiroki left, Naruto climbed up the stairs of the Mizukage's tower, pausing as he looked at the picture of the late Rokudaime Mizukage. He gave a short bow before pushing open the doors to the office, what he found on the other side momentarily made him fall out of his depression and double take. "The Kazekage, what the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing figure at the red haired, robed man. Immediately he regretted it as he earned a rather harsh glare from the woman who was sitting behind the Mizukage's desk. Ducking his head softly he mumbled. "Ahh… Sorry Kazekage-sama… Ami-san, are you in charge of the will?" Ami had been the Mizukage's secretary for the better part of four years; as such she had taken over as a sisterly role to Naruto.

The blonde woman nodded as she pulled a small file out of the desk drawer. "Hai Naruto-kun… sit down will you?" Immediately he complied, taking his place in a chair next to the Kazekage.

"May we begin now… my children are at the gates?" Naruto flinched inwardly at the harsh tone the Kazekage used as he spoke.

"Ah… yes, well the Mizukage directly stated in his will that to you Naruto… he gives the blade of Mokuteki." The Kazekage and Ami both looked up in surprise at the sound of Naruto choking on his own spit.

The blonde boy pounded on his chest for a minute in order to get his heart to start beating again before he spoke. "That blade… It's too much, the Mokuteki belonged to the very first Mizukage!"

With a smile Ami pulled out a large wooden case from behind the desk, handing it over to Naruto, who took it with utmost care and awe. Slowly he opened the case, revealing a dark purple sheath which housed the Mokuteki.

The Kazekage watched with an arched eyebrow as the boy lifted the sheath up and carefully grasped the bandaged hilt of the blade, slowly drawing it. His eyebrows both shut up in surprise when the blade was drawn… broken. Only about eight inches of the blade was still attached to the hilt, the rest was still inside the sheath, if the metallic clinking that occurred whenever the sheath was moved was any clue. "Why would Toushiro-san give Naruto a broken blade?"

A metallic _shing_ was heard as Naruto slid the remainder of the blade back into the sheath, with a smirk he turned to the Kazekage. "Feh… you obviously don't know much about the first Mizukage, no matter… was there anything else Ami-san?" He asked, turning his attention away from the annoyed robed man and back to his older sister-like figure.

A small smile creeped onto Ami's face at the question. "Look in the case again Naruto, and this is for you Kazekage-sama." She stated bluntly before taking out a manila folder and handing it over to the Kazekage, who immediately opened it and glanced through the files that had been placed inside.

With a curious expression, Naruto pulled the large case back to him and looked inside. He was surprised to find a small scroll placed inside of an indention in the case, he unlatched the holding and pulled out the scroll, opening it with an impatience he didn't often show.

_Naruto_

_Forgive me; I am indeed sorry for not telling you. I know you must be blaming yourself but know that my death held no fault in you. I chose to train you, there were many capable shinobi who could have trained you in the water affinity, yet I chose to do it myself. My death was my own fault… there was little anyone could do for me, not even Tsunade of the sannin would have been able to heal me easily. _

_I have passed on the Mokuteki to you. You understand the basics of the blade, and how it is used so I won't go into detail. For the next 12 hours you will need to channel your chakra into the blade, in doing so it will truly become your blade, it will recognize only your chakra signature, thus becoming unusable by anyone other than you. I am sure you will be able to bring out the full potential of the Mokuteki, let it serve you well._

_There are a few more things I would like to pass on to you. The first being my funds, all of my assets will be liquidated and given to you. Secondly there are three scrolls that have already been given to the Kazekage for safe keeping, the will be given to you when you are able to harness the power of your bloodline and combine the water and wind affinity. The scrolls contain a variation of ice jutsu that are unique to the clan I told you about last year, in theory these jutsu will be available to you. _

_Furthermore… you are probably wondering why the Kazekage is presently with you in the room as well. Well I have found you someone to teach you in the arts of the wind, his name is Baki he is a Jounin in Sunagakure and he is also the one who will train the Kazekage's own children. However this will mean that for the remainder of your training you will reside in Sunagakure, and then at the end of your training and when you turn fifteen you are to be given a choice._

_Naruto… you will be allowed to choose which hidden village you wish to hail from and live in. This decision was made by the five great Kage's when you were only two months old. The reason for this is rather complex, but it all comes down to one thing… you were born in Konoha Naruto, you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I know you must wonder why you were raised in Kiri Naruto, however that story must be told to you by another, either the Kazekage or the current Hokage. I know this must be a lot to take in, but know this… whichever village you choose to become a part of Naruto…you are my legacy, my protégé, and most importantly although not by blood… you are my son, live long and prosper let your dreams take you far… my son, I am always with you._

_Toshiro Hansuke_

Naruto's hands shook slightly as he finished reading the letter, for the first time the death of the Mizukage hitting him with full force. This time tears threatened to fall, he had a father… the man who had always seen him as a son, the man who gave him all the things necessary for survival… that man was now gone.

"Damnit." The blonde muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes. They stopped almost as quickly as they had come and Naruto rolled up the scroll once more, placing it back inside the case for safe keeping.

He sighed and rubbed the temples of his forehead, this was just so much information to take in at one time. The Mokuteki, moving to Suna, being the son of the Yondaime Hokage and originating from Konoha. _'I'll just need to sort things out one at a time… for now though.' _He brought the sheath to his left leg and strapped it onto his hakama, keeping his left hand on the hilt at all times. _'Gotta channel the chakra through for twenty four hours...'_

Naruto glanced over at the Kazekage, who had apparently finished reading the files he had been given and gave Naruto a jerk of the head to indicate he was leaving. "We should leave, I want to make it at least to the oasis before nightfall, go change and meet me at the gates." With that the Kazekage turned and walked out of the room, his robes flowing behind him.

Sighing, Naruto exited the building and headed home to the small apartment he lived in, systematically changing his clothing back to his usual kendo garb, then packed a small travel bag consisting of some food rations and some kunai and shuriken in case he wanted to practice working on his aim. Sighing, he turned the lights off and exited the apartment, heading towards the gates, looking back and giving a silent goodbye to his home of eight years.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to make of the Kazekage and his children; they had only a brief introduction before they had been hauled into a very large and extravagant looking carriage led by three large horses. Kankuro seemed normal enough, though a bit more interested with a puppet he apparently carried around with him at all times than anything else. Temari at first seemed a bit interested, and Naruto had thought maybe he would be able to get along with the pigtailed girl, before she scoffed and climbed into the carriage, muttering something about pointless traveling and stupid boys. Gaara… well Gaara was the one that piked his interest a bit, perhaps it was that he was the only one who actually seemed to resemble the Kazekage in looks, but the blonde boy quickly dismissed that thought, perhaps it was the odd perpetually present swirling sand around the boy's feet. No, there was something different about Gaara… something he related to.

'_What is it?' _Naruto pondered as he sat on top of the carriage roof, he had politely refused to stay in the carriage any longer after Kankuro had sprayed a horrid smelling cleaner on his puppet. The wind whipped around the boy, causing his blonde looks to frame around his face and change directions suddenly. _'His eyes… that look… loneliness?'_ During the period of time Naruto did spend in the carriage, the red headed boy would occasionally glance at him with an odd and perhaps hopeful look.

Naruto couldn't believe it was so simple, after all he had known that feeling almost constantly during his free time. After all there were very few children in Kiri that were his age, the falling economy did not give people the luxury of having children, civilians and shinobi alike had to work to keep the village running, although not so much civilians anymore since an odd spike in the amount of A and S ranked missions being directed to the village began.

'_Is he really just lonely… am I?'_ Naruto sighed, his lips pursed in thought. _'Maybe I can finally have a friend…'_ With a small smile the blonde leaned over the carriage, supporting himself with his hands as he peaked into the cab of the carriage. "Hey Gaara!"

The redheaded boy jumped in surprise, pulling his small teddy bear close to his chest at the sudden noise, before he turned and looked up at Naruto with questioning wide eyes.

Naruto ignored his reaction and gave Gaara a fox-like grin, showing his hand and jerking his thumb up. "Come on up, I wanna show ya something!" And with that he withdrew, disappearing as he moved back up to a sitting position on the top of the carriage.

A few moments later Gaara reached up, his hand gripping the roof and slowly pulling himself, Naruto moved to help but suddenly Gaara went wide eyed like a frightened deer and a wall of sand blocked his way. The redheaded boy finished pulling himself up as the wall dispersed and sat down away from Naruto, holding the teddy bear closed to his chest, his eyes filled with worry as Naruto stared unblinking at him.

"Whoa!" The blonde boy exclaimed with a smile. "How did you do that?!" He questioned with an interested look, his whiskered cheeks puffed up a bit as he smiled at Gaara.

Gaara gulped for a second, before raising an eyebrow at Naruto. "You're not… mad… or scared?" He asked with a slightly timid voice.

Shaking his head Naruto just smiled. "Why would I be, that was cool, I can do something like it, wanna see?" He asked eager to show his potential friend what he could do, after a hesitant nod Naruto brought his right hand up and leaving his left hand on the hilt of his sword, closing his eyes in concentration. After a few seconds he brought his hand up higher into the air. Suddenly small streams of water began to whip around in the air, drawn to the empty space where Naruto's hand cupped.

Gaara watched in awe as a swirling medium sized ball of water appeared in the blonde boy's hand. In a swift push of his hands, Naruto made the water form into a half dome-like shield that floated in midair before it bursted into small water droplets that floated around the pair before they suddenly began to reform again, this time over the sheath of the blade Naruto carried. The water slowly began to disappear, being absorbed into the sheath before it disappeared completely.

Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment before a smile rose up onto his face. "How did you do that?" The redhead asked, tilting his head slightly. "And why did the water go into your sword?"

The whiskered boy grinned and laughed a bit, bringing his hand down and gave Gaara a thumbs-up sign. "Heh, the Mizukage taught me how to do it… it's an ability unique to me." Gaara blinked as he recognized the far off look in Naruto's eyes during his pause before he shook his head and chirped up. "I can pull the water molecules out of the air and collect them, though it's a lot harder here in the desert, normally I wouldn't even have to concentrate, but here since the air is much drier it takes a lot more concentration… I could probably use that to train." He trailed off for a second before shaking his head and turning back to Gaara. "As for why the water was absorbed into the sheath, well this blade is special… I'll show it to you later when I learn how to control it fully as it stands I am unable to use it… so, friends?"

The redheaded jinchuuriki gave a small nod before hesitantly holding out his hand, to which Naruto grasped, this time the sand did not stop him. "Friends." He replied, a happy smile on his face for perhaps the first time in his life.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto found himself in the cab of the carriage once again. A sandstorm had kicked up an hour after his and Gaara's conversation and forced the duo to retreat to the shelter of the carriage. The Kazekage was in a separate part of the carriage, completely cut off from the four children in the back, leaving them to their own devices.

"… Temari, when are we gonna reach the oasis?" Kankuro asked, placing his puppet Karasu off to the side for once.

The blonde pigtailed girl scowled, turning to her brother as she put away the small fan she had been using to cool herself down. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Feh, you're supposed to be the smart one aren't you?" He mocked, smirking a bit at his sister. "Besides I'm thirsty, so when the hell are we gonna get there?"

"Oh sure!" Temari snapped irritably, her teal eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance at her younger brother. "When we have a problem let's ask Temari, she knows everything, you think I'm not thirsty too? You're the one who went and drank all the water on the way here!"

During the period of the argument between Temari and Kankuro, Naruto had pulled out two of the canteens he had packed, quickly filling them with water that he collected from the air. With a sigh he tossed the two canteens at the bickering siblings, each one landing in their laps. They silenced immediately, blinking as they glanced at the canteens, then to Naruto, who merely shrugged.

"Err… thanks." Temari muttered, uncapping the canteen and taking a few gulps before recapping it and handing it back to Naruto.

"Whatever… as long as you two shut the hell up." The blonde muttered, looking off to the side.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?!" Temari shouted, her eyes narrowed as she gripped the blonde boy by the shoulders and pulled him toward her.

Instantly, naruto went on the offensive. "Ha! You heard what I said blondie!" He shot back, flicking her in between the eyes, causing her to let go of him.

"Hey! You can't call me blondie, you're blonde too moron!"

Gaara and Kankuro watched the two blondes argue with wide eyes, each one backing into their own corner of the cab as the two continued to exchange insults. Each of the two spectators sighed, agreeing on one thing. It was going to be a long ride to Suna.

* * *

Night soon fell and the group had stopped at a small oasis for the night, the only two still awake were Gaara and Naruto. The former being unable to sleep due to certain circumstances, and the latter unable to sleep due to the fact that he still had one more hour of channeling chakra into the Mokuteki.

Finally, Naruto decided to voice his question. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked in a hushed whisper as not to wake the two who were sleeping in their part of the carriage.

Gaara looked down, holding his teddy bear to his chest once more. "I… can't… ever."

It was at that revelation that Naruto suddenly became acutely aware of the dark rings around Gaara's eyes for the first time. _'Insomnia?' _Naruto pursed his lips in thought for a moment before smiling. "Well you still get tired though right?" Gaara nodded to his question and watched in interest as Naruto pulled out a small slip of paper with the Kanji Heiwa written on it. "This is something that I was taught by the Mizukage… the shinobi of Kiri use this when on extensive missions, but cannot afford to sleep… this talisman will help put you into a slight trance, you'll remain conscious but you'll be able to rest a bit… it isn't as rejuvenating as sleep but it should help if you want it."

The redhead boy nodded and smiled a bit. "…Can I?"

"Sure, it'll last six hours and then it will release itself, but you can remove it if you need on your own." He handed over the talisman and Gaara immediately placed it on his forehead, causing his eyes to become a bit distant and his body to fall into a relaxed position.

Naruto smiled and jerked his head, motioning toward the door of the carriage. "I'll be outside for a bit."

Gaara nodded slowly, and then moved into a more comfortable position. With that Naruto took his leave, stepping out of the carriage silently and closing the door behind him. He walked out toward the oasis, a large pond at the sight of it Naruto smiled. "Finally…" he muttered as he channeled chakra through his feet and slowly began walking toward the center of the pond, where the reflection of the moon shone brightly as it cascaded upon the desert.

Slowly, Naruto began to move, bringing his right arm up as his left hand was still gripping the hilt of the Mokuteki, and the water seemed to move with him. As he turned and pivoted, small streams of water began to rise up and circle around him, as if dancing. The moonlight glistened as it shone through the streams, sending out more rays of light that reflected in multiple directions.

'_Hmm… not refined enough, it still takes more focus to get detail into the form, step it up a bit.' _With that thought Naruto closed his eyes, though the water continued to move. Slowly the streams broke apart into multiple balls of water, and then slowly began to take shape of multiple birds and butterflies. The wings of said water animations began to flap and flutter as they flew through the air. Although Naruto couldn't see it, he could feel the movements of the water, it was the one thing that made him feel at peace… at home, it was a nice distraction from things.

After about a half hour Naruto stopped his slow dance, opening his eyes as he faced away from the carriage, he was dripping with sweat from the immense concentration and effort he had put into his work. In one swift clench of the fist the water animations bursted into billions of water particles that shone multiple colors in the moonlight as they swirled back down toward Naruto and fell into the pond.

"Beautiful." A soft voice whispered, and Naruto immediately whirled around, coming face to face with an awed Temari.

"What are you doing up?" He asked after a moment of trying to find his voice.

The blonde girl merely shrugged and stepped toward the pond as Naruto returned to dry land. "I wasn't that tired… was a little freaked out when I thought Gaara was sleeping though, anyway you have a water affinity don't you, I've never seen that before… only heard about it."

Naruto nodded slowly, scooping up some water from the pond and splashing himself with it. "Yes… it's something the Mizukage taught me how to do; I'm the first one in Kiri to be able to bring it to such a refined level in over twenty years, though here in the desert it takes a lot more concentration than normal, since the air is drier."

The teal eyed blonde seemed to contemplate something, and then asked a question Naruto had dreaded answering. "How did he die?"

The blonde boy froze, his eyes closed as he turned and looked at his own reflection in the water. "Poison…" He replied after a moment of silence. "It was one of the slowest acting poison's in the world, he was infected with it when he was cut by one of the blades by the Seven Swordsmen a year ago." He paused, giving a heavy sigh as he continued. "Aikumo Hinten… he was the second in command of the Seven Swordsman, he specialized in poison and coated his blade in it often, as it is… he was also the only one of the swordsman to hit the Mizukage during the rebellion, funny… if he had just rested instead of training me everyday, he would have lived a good thirty or forty more years." At this point Naruto had clenched his fist so tight that his nails began digging into his skin and his knuckles turned white. "Instead, he chose to train me, and the poison spread through his body more and more every time he exerted himself…"

"I'm sorry…" Temari replied, the ten year old girl had not expected to hear such pain and suffering in the boys voice, nor had she expected him to blame himself for what had happened.

With a sigh Naruto turned around and walked past Temari, finally lifting his left hand off of the hilt of the Mokuteki. "Don't be, I'm going to avenge Toshiro-sensei, I am going to slaughter the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… goodnight." He whispered, leaving the blonde girl to watch with sad eyes as the new addition to Suna climbed back into the carriage.

* * *

**AN: How'd ya guys like it? Not much I can really say about this chapter but it is the beginning in the friendship of Naruto and Gaara and the founding of the relationship Temari and Naruto will build. Anyway just pointing it out, Temari is two years older than Naruto, thus she is ten and he is at this point eight. Just in case anyone forgot. Also we don't know about all of the Swordsmen so I'll be making some of them up, I don't want one damn complaint about that!**

**Another note, Mokuteki means Purpose.**

**Read and Review!!!**


	3. Prelude of lonely wind

**Disclaimer: Don't own the genius that is Naruto.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter my faithful readers. However first I'd like to address some issues. Someone flamed me with a review (an anonymous one that has been removed because the person is a coward) concerning my view on Shinobi politics, complaining that Iwa and Kumo would never have agreed to such a decision and would have killed Naruto just to spite Konoha. Well, first you must understand that the entire villages were not at the meetings… just the Kage's, and I prefer to think that unlike in the Naruto world, EVERY freaking person isn't cruel and heartless towards a fucking BABY, who is two damn months old. I like to think they may have a heart, if you don't like that, then I suggest you bail out of my story now.**

* * *

Naruto awoke to a familiar yet unfamiliar looking ceiling, with a tired yawn the young blonde sat up and threw the covers off of him. "That's right… most buildings in Shinobi villages are the same design… so I'm in Suna, must've fallen asleep in the carriage." He took his chance and glanced around the room, it was simple and plain much like his old apartment back in Kiri. A medium sized wooden dresser was off in the far corner, the bed was queen sized with rather comfortable sheets, a desk and lamp stood next to the bed and a plain white door was next to the dresser. 

"I have a feeling I'm in a guest room…" The blonde muttered as he stood up, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes as he moved over to the dresser. It was then that he noticed that he was no longer in his kendo garb, but in a snow white yukata. _'Who the hell dressed me?'_

With a dismissive shrug he opened the dresser drawer, finding not only his usual clothing but multiple pairs of brown cargo pants as well as a few sets of black shirts and grey boxers. Blinking and deciding that perhaps it might be time for a change he grabbed a pair of pants as well as a shirt, disrobing himself of the yukata and changed swiftly. He suddenly noticed the absence of the Mokuteki, and panicked a bit before noticing that it had been propped up against the wall by his bedside, he immediately picked the blade up and fastened it to his waist.

Curious as to where he was, Naruto opened the door and walked out, finding himself in a large living room that connected to an open kitchen two small couches and a coffee table were the only furniture found in the room, and a long hallway by the kitchen alerted him that he was most likely not the only one who was staying here, well that and the fact that Kankuro was seated on one of the couches toying with Karasu.

"Well you're finally up, it's already noon." The puppet master to be commented, casting a glance over his shoulder at the blonde before returning to his puppet.

Naruto walked over to the brown haired boy and arched an eyebrow. "You live here?" He asked as he continued to glance around.

"Yep, so do Temari and Gaara… and you too from know on I guess, dad… I mean the Kazekage didn't want us to grow up too sheltered so we live on our own." Was the bored reply given to Naruto.

"So where are those two anyway?" He asked as he moved over to the kitchen, the smell of meat luring him over. Indeed a plate of bacon seemed to be set out for him and as his stomach demanded he began to munch.

Kankuro cast his puppet aside for a moment as he walked over and stole a piece of bacon from the plate, leaning against the counter. "Hmm, Gaara is out with uncle Yashimaru and Temari… don't exactly know but she does that a lot, disappearing… she should be back soon though." He answered, pausing every once in a while to take a bite.

As if on cue, the front door opened, and the female blonde walked in with a large wrapped up package that was at least as big as she was, thrown over her shoulder. "Oh!" She blinked when she noticed that Naruto was up and about, with a piece of bacon dangling from his lips. "Swallow that you idiot." She ordered in disgust before moving back down the hallway, stopping at the first door on the left and dropping the package off inside.

Naruto watched in vague interest before taking the bacon into him mouth and swallowing it. "Feh, whatever." He muttered as he glanced back at the blonde girl.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked as he moved back to his seat on the couch and began tinkering with Karasu again, though his eyes still fixed on his older sister as she walked back into the room.

"Something of grandmothers…" She replied absentmindedly before she suddenly whirled on the blonde boy. "I'm supposed to show you around Suna, then after you and I are supposed to meet Baki-sensei at the training grounds, understand?" Her eyes were hard as she glared down the boy, making Naruto gulp.

'_Scary…'_ Unconsciously, he nodded with wide eyes as he watched Temari. "Ya… sure."

In a flash Temari had caught hold of Naruto's arm, dragging him out the door. "Well come on then we don't have all day moron."

Kankuro watched in mild interest as Naruto motioned for help, pleading silently before the front door closed. "Poor guy…"

* * *

All in all, Suna was much like Kiri in physical aspects. There was a market district, a shopping district, and a housing district. The only major differences was that there were fewer civilians, almost everyone over the age of twelve seemed to be a registered shinobi or kunoichi, Naruto was thoroughly convinced that you could count the civilians over twelve on one hand, oh and the large amount of sand. 

"Over here is the best restaurant in the village, it's a bit expensive but that's to be expected, right there is…" Temari's voice was drowned out by Naruto's thoughts.

'_I wonder how long it will take me to master wind, maybe I can persuade the Kazekage to let me go back to Kiri after I master it…' _Naruto glanced at Temari, who had yet to notice that he had stopped listening. _'Man, she's trying to rush through this as fast as possible… it's all the same to me, the sooner we get to this Baki, the sooner I'll master wind, and the sooner I can use the Mokuteki.'_

"Oh, here is where the kids who haven't begun training play… oh, there's Gaara." At the mention of his new red haired friend, Naruto immediately whipped his head in the direction that Temari was looking.

Indeed Gaara was there, on a swing with his head hung low as he watched several children playing with a red rubber ball. A blonde man sat on a bench not to far away, watching the young red haired jinchuuriki. Without even thinking, Naruto made his way over, ignoring the protests from Temari that said they had to meet up with Baki soon.

"Gaara?" He called out once he was within ten feet of his new friend, who instantly brightened at the sight of Naruto and jumped off the swing, his teddy bear still held at his side. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" The blonde asked as he glanced over at the kids with the ball, who by this time had stopped playing and took the time to gape at the fact that someone had approached the youngest son of the Kazekage.

Gaara's expression fell for a moment as he cast a glance toward the other children, then averted his eyes back to Naruto. "They won't… let me play…" He mumbled back, hugging his stuffed bear to his chest.

With narrowed eyes Naruto looked at the children, who stared back incredulously. Then, with a scoff he turned back to his red haired friend. "Feh, well screw them… they're just a bunch of cowards who fear what they don't understand." He had guessed when he had first seen that Gaara was lonely, that the reason he was so lonely was because others feared his sand controlling abilities.

It was at this point that the blonde man who had been watching Gaara decided to approach. "So Gaara… this is Naruto right?"

The red haired boy nodded and looked up at the older man, then back at Naruto. "Naruto, this is Yashimaru… he's my uncle."

Naruto checked Yashimaru's profile, the man seemed normal but there was something off about him. _'That smile… his eyes… when he looks at Gaara, it's seems fake.'_

"Nice to meet you Yashimaru-san… but I need to be going, Temari is supposed to take me to see Baki… speaking of which she's probably pretty angry at me for getting distracted, see ya around Gaara!" He called out as he turned and made a slow jog back to Temari, who surprisingly didn't look all that annoyed with the fact that he had drawn away from her, instead she looked rather curious.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Was the first thing she said when he was within earshot.

"Afraid… of what?"

Temari gave a half scowl, and then rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of Gaara of course!" She replied, turning and beginning to walk down the street.

Naruto immediately began following, his fingers intertwined behind his head as he arched an eyebrow. "Why would I be afraid of Gaara?" The very idea seemed ridiculous to him to say the least.

"Well…because he… I mean the sand is…" She seemed to be at a loss for words, as if there was no reason for anyone not to be afraid of her little brother.

Recognition began to flow onto the blonde boys face and he scowled. "You can't be serious… the sand?" He asked, a look of pure and utter shock on his whiskered face. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Gaara and sand are no different than me and water!"

By this point the duo had reached what Naruto assumed to be the training grounds, as it was sectioned off from the village and numerous worn down stumps adorned the area.

Temari stopped and whirled on him, her face holding a bit of pleading. "You don't understand! Gaara is…"

"Gaara is what?!" Naruto cut in, a hint of anger in his voice as he glared. "Different? Upset? Confused?" He clenched his fists a bit and rolled his eyes impatiently. "I'll tell you what your dear little brother is… lonely! His own siblings avoid him like the plague, it seems to me the only person who ever gave a rat's ass about him before I came along is Yashimaru… why don't you quit being part of the majority and try to get to know Gaara… be a sister to him instead of a stranger."

Temari, unable to find her voice could only stutter as she fought for a response. Before she had a chance however, Baki had appeared, his traditional cloth covering half his face as he approached the two young ninja to be.

Naruto instantly quieted down, assessing his new sensei. Baki held the same hardened expression that most experienced Jounin he had med held, an expression that was only achieved after so many scenarios and deaths. _'All the better… he's experienced.' _

"Naruto correct?" The older man asked, his eyes piercing down on the blonde, who stood tall and unwavering under his gaze.

"Yes."

Baki gave a slight nod and Naruto was about to question why Temari was here as well when a chilling wind suddenly swept over his body. It circled every inch of him and it made him forget all about the blazing heat that the desert perpetually provided to anyone under it's bright hot sun. He sighed in relief before shaking his head and looking up at Baki, who had his hand held out with his palm facing toward Naruto, the Suna Jounin brought his hand down and the chilling wind died.

"That was a low level wind based technique used by all those with wind affinities to keep themselves cool… Temari already knows the technique quite well, but not refined enough to use it on others like I just did to you." Baki answered Naruto's unspoken question instantly.

Naruto cast an interested gaze toward a rather confused looking Temari. _'She has a wind affinity…'_

"Baki-sensei… why is Naruto here anyway, you only train those with a wind affinity, and he has a water affinity?" Temari asked with an accusing look toward her sensei.

Baki scowled slightly, as if he wanted to speak as little as possible. "Naruto… has a bloodline that allows him to harness two elemental affinities, in his case both wind and water, which is why I will train him and you at the same time."

Temari's eyes widened and her gaze turned to the newest addition to Suna. _'This brat… has a bloodline like that?' _

"So…" Baki continued, turning and walking away as if he hadn't a care in the world, tossing one last glance at Temari. "You are going to be the one training Naruto in the basics for the next year.

"WHAT!!!" The blonde girl shrieked, taking an angry and defiant stance.

'_WHAT!!!' _Naruto himself protested within the confines of his own mind. _'I gotta deal with this girl for a year? Damn you Baki, you lazy son of a bitch!' _

The Suna Jounin sighed and paused. "You are above your age level, you grasped the basics very quickly and understand the principles behind them. Therefore, it makes sense that you would teach Naruto, from what I have heard he catches on very quickly… plus you may get some leadership skills out of it." And with that Baki disappeared.

Temari twitched angrily, a vein throbbing in her forehead. "You…" She growled ominously, creaking her head toward Naruto.

'_Ah shit…'_

A dark aura surrounded the future wind mistress, her eyes seemed to glow red as she grabbed Naruto by the hem of his shirt. "You're costing me a year of training… so I don't want to hear ANY complaining deal!"

Naruto nodded vigorously his breath caught in his chest. "D…deal!"

With that she let him go. "Good… I don't have a choice in this since Baki obviously isn't going to train me anymore until I've taught you the basics, so we'll start with the training technique Baki just showed you."

Suddenly she took a thoughtful pose. "The first step is pretty easy, you just have to be familiar with your surface, your clothes, skin, hair… the second step… well you know the basics of elemental chakra infusion right?"

Naruto gave a slight nod. "Yeah, it's different with each element… with water you need to use your chakra to dive in and fuse with the water's natural current, with earth you have to be forceful and push out, fire you need to compress combust the chakra… lightning you must gather the chakra toward you, wind I am a bit confused about though… the description I read about was very vague, hence why I've never been able to grasp the technique on my own."

Temari smirked, a bit proudly for some off reason. "It's almost impossible to understand just by reading… wind manipulation is the only element that can only be taught, with wind you have to let your chakra come second to the element, let the wind be the one to take hold of the chakra instead of the other way around."

The whisker cheeked boy blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Temari gave a slight growl in annoyance. "You have to let your chakra flow out, bring it into a submissive state and let the wind grasp it and take control before you try to grasp it, which is why you have to gather a large amount before you can focus a small amount. Now gather your chakra and release it all over your body, then try to bring it to a submissive state."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, taking a relaxed stance. _'She sounds like a teacher when it comes to anything dealing with wind…'_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began letting his chakra flow out with it's usual steady intensity.

Temari watched with a furrowed brow as a faint blue glow surrounded the boy before her. _'No way… he can make his chakra visible?' _Her awed expression changed to an irked one when the chakra began to swirl out violently and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. With an exasperated sigh, she lifted her hand above her head and delivered a quick blow to the back of Naruto's head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" Naruto cried out, rubbing his head with a wince as he looked up at his unofficial teacher for a year.

"You made your chakra too violent, demanding, the wind will never take to that!" She retorted, her hands on her hips as she took on a scolding stance.

Naruto growled, rolling his eyes. "I can't, it's not my nature to be submissive… chakra act's like its user, and like me it's usually demanding."

Slowly, and gravely, a devious smirk grew onto Temari's rosy lips. "Well then… you're just going to have to work yourself down until you don't have the energy to be demanding…"

Only one thought could pass through Naruto's mind after seeing her smirk. _'Shit!'_

* * *

Kankuro looked up in slight interest when the front door opened and instantly slammed shut, only to be opened again a moment later and closed slowly. A quite chipper and upbeat Temari practically skipped into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge to begin making dinner. 

A second later a very tired, very cut up looking Naruto swayed into the living room, collapsing onto the couch next to Kankuro face down.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto lifted his head up only slightly, enough to turn his eyes toward Kankuro. "Temari...pissed… training… pain…"

Instantly the brown haired boy winced. "Ooh… damn, I feel for you… you won't be feeling your legs again for a while, trust me." He replied sympathetically, having tasted the hellish wrath of his older sisters training.

A few moments of silence passed before Temari suddenly slapped four plates onto the coffee table. "Gaara, dinner!" She called out.

Kankuro blinked in surprise and looked up. "You haven't made dinner in forever…"

Temari flashed a sickly sweet smile at her younger brother. "I thought our new resident would enjoy a home cooked meal on his first official night in Suna." She said as she began eating off of her own plate.

Gaara filed in a few moments later, looking a bit confused as he looked to Temari, then Kankuro, and finally Naruto with a slight 'what's going on look'. The duo merely shrugged and the red head slowly moved over to the couch and sat down, picking up his plate and poking the grey blobbish food with his chopsticks.

Weary, Naruto whispered to Kankuro as he looked down at his plate with disdain. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"No one ever knows… it tastes horrible though trust me, just throw up in the sink when she goes to bed." The puppet master in training whispered back in a hushed voice.

Smirking a bit Naruto lifted his plate and tilted it towards him, blocking his mouth and eyes from view. "Better idea…"

Both Kankuro and Gaara watched as the water began to flow out of the grey blob of food and evaporate into the air, Temari completely oblivious of what was going on. Soon the blob turned into a small pile of grey dust, which he promptly blew into the air, where they separated and instantly were unseen. As soon as he had finished he began working on Gaara and Kankuro's plates.

A moment later the three simultaneously stood up and moved over to the sink, rinsing their dishes out with haste before moving swiftly toward the hallway, Kankuro leading the way. "We'll be in my room Temari!" Kankuro cried out, instantly the three disappeared and the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

Temari blinked as she watched the three boys disappear before shrugging and returning to her food.

Meanwhile, Kankuro, Naruto, and surprisingly Gaara were all laughing freely as they sat on the mat in Kankuro's room.

"Haha, that was awesome! We've never gotten out of eating Temari's cooking! You're my hero!" Kankuro shouted out, throwing one arm around Naruto's neck.

One thing was certain to the sand siblings. Naruto, was going to make Suna a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

**AN: Another short boring chapter but hey, next chapter comes the interesting stuff, which of course means a time skip! Just a small fact I made up the principles of elemental manipulation so I don't want to hear anyone complain about that. Also remember Temari is ten, I was making breakfast, lunch, and dinner at nine so nothing about that either. Yashimaru will be dealt with, as it stands I know nothing about the bastard since I didn't bother to watch the flashbacks involving him and Gaara, all I know is he betrayed him and that pushed Gaara beyond saving, hence why he is not dead already in this fic. Next update should come within the next two weeks, keep your eyes open!**

**Also! Regarding Temari and Naruto's little anger issues. I am done with instant friendships and relationships! Hazaaa! Naruto is not going to like Temari until he's about 13 around the chuunin exams (Spoiler for story XD.) So they are going to have relationship problems!**

**Read and Review!!!! (But no one liner reviews!!!)**


End file.
